Kisshu's Sick Day
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's sick, and decides to take a day off. KxI.


**Kisshu's Sick Day**

Kisshu woke up one morning feeling awful, and thought, _Maybe I'm overdoing it. I haven't had a day off in ages; and with all the fighting and Ichigo's rejections, I'm really not getting much sleep. I know there's supposed to be another attack today, but the fighting's pointless anyways. I think I'll take a day off; I feel awful anyways._

Kisshu settled back and was about to go back to sleep when his stomach lurched. He pushed the blankets back and ran to the bathroom at the back of his room, barely making it to the toilet before he threw up.

When he stopped, he realized his stomach hadn't settled down, but he didn't feel stuff coming up anymore, so he grabbed the bucket under the sink and went back to bed. He was just about to fall asleep when someone started banging on the door. "What?" he called.

"Kisshu, it's time for the next attack!" Pai called.

"I feel awful, do it without me," Kisshu said. "You can handle it, right?"

He heard a sigh, and teleportation. Irritated, he flopped back against the pillows- and regretted it as the jolting movement caused his stomach to start acting up again. He grabbed the bucket, and put it under his mouth as he felt everything he had eaten yesterday come up. He opened his mouth just in time for everything to come out.

A few minutes later, he thought he was stopping, but then he coughed, and more stuff came out of his throat. His stomach still hadn't settled down, and coughing caused it to flip again. Kisshu opened his mouth as the contents of his stomach spilled into the bucket on his lap, which was getting full.

Swallowing hard, Kisshu got out of bed and took the bucket to the bathroom to empty it. Just as he went through the door, his stomach flipped again, and he barely made it to the toilet before the next load of stuff came out of his mouth.

Finally he was able to stop, and he emptied the bucket, then flushed the toilet, and went back to his room. He laid back on the bed, and slowly fell asleep.

Two hours later, however, he woke up to the sound of teleportation, and sighed. Without even bothering to look at whoever had just teleported into his room, he said grouchily, "Didn't I tell you people to knock?"

His eyes shot open when Ichigo's voice said, "Sorry, Pudding said this would land me in the main room of your ship. The little monkey probably tried to set us up again."

Kisshu sat up, and looked at Ichigo, then asked, "What are you doing here, Koneko-chan?"

"Trying to form a truce," Ichigo said. "Lettuce and Pudding are currently getting Mint, Zakuro, and Keiichiro on board- and keeping them far away from the basement, where my friends are beating Blondie to death." She sighed. "Must be nice, getting to kill that guy…." she said, more to herself than to Kisshu.

"You're confusing me," Kisshu said. "I thought you hated us!"

"It was an act," Ichigo said. "Blondie is the one who hates you. We knew if we got kicked out, Mint and Zakuro would kill you three, no questions asked. Since I'm the leader, even Zakuro will listen to me. Therefore, I was able to make sure that she and Mint never actually got the chance to kill you by saying, "I'll do it" and then failing every time."

"You were _protecting _us?" Kisshu asked. "Why?"

"Lettuce is in love with Pai, Pudding is head over heels in love with Taruto, and I realized after about three dates that Aoyama's about as boring as watching paint dry, so I dumped him, and started thinking up ways to tell you I love you without Blondie finding out," Ichigo said. "And before you ask, this is NOT a dream, I actually love you."

Kisshu's face lit up, and Ichigo giggled. Her happy expression faded, though, and she asked, "Are you sick? You don't look too good."

"I think I caught some stomach thing," Kisshu said. Feeling his stomach lurch, he grabbed the bucket and put it on his lap. His stomach kept feeling worse and worse, but he couldn't throw up for some reason.

"Try relaxing your muscles, that might help," Ichigo said.

Kisshu tried, but then said, "They still feel tight, and I feel awful."

Ichigo came over and put a hand on his stomach, feeling it churning. She put a little pressure on Kisshu's stomach, and started to feel his muscles loosening up a bit. She put a little more pressure, and Kisshu made a noise in his throat. "Did that help?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu realized his muscles were looser, and he was feeling sicker than before. "Y-" he started to say, but then his stomach flipped, and he felt everything inside it come up. He opened his mouth as everything came out into the bucket.

Kisshu felt Ichigo start rubbing his back as what felt like everything in his stomach came out of his mouth. Just as he thought he was finished, his stomach started churning really hard, and he clutched it as it seemed to have exploded. He felt stuff coming up fast, and barely had time to open his mouth before what felt like a month's worth of stuff came out of his throat.

He was still throwing up when he heard Ichigo say, "Kisshu, that bucket's about to overflow, can you try to hold it for a bit?"

Kisshu managed to swallow, and nodded, then got up. Ichigo noticed he was pretty shaky, and said, "Let me help you, is there a bathroom in here?"

Kisshu pointed to the back of the room, and Ichigo helped him walk to the bathroom. They weren't even halfway there when Kisshu realized he couldn't hold it any longer, and set the bucket down.

Ichigo noticed he was having trouble holding it, and asked, "Are you going to throw up again?"

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo gently let go of him. He dropped to his hands and knees, getting that exploding feeling again, and felt stuff coming up again. He opened his mouth, and everything in his stomach came out onto the floor.

Soon after the first load of stuff came up, Kisshu realized he couldn't stop heaving. He vaguely felt Ichigo rubbing his back as more and more stuff came up.

Ichigo was worried; Kisshu just couldn't seem to stop, and she was wondering how anything could be left in his system. "Kisshu, can you try to take a deep breath?" Ichigo asked gently.

Kisshu tried, and managed to get a short breath in before more stuff came up. He tried again; same deal. Finally, after the fifth try, he managed to take a deep breath, gasping for air. "Try to relax, and calm down," Ichigo said.

Kisshu managed to take a few more deep breaths, and sat back. Ichigo noticed he was having trouble staying upright, and said, "Kisshu, if I help you, can you stand up? I think you should get back in bed."

"It's going to make me dizzy," Kisshu said, his voice hoarse.

Ichigo knew dizzy wouldn't be good for Kisshu's stomach, so she gently picked him up, causing him to turn red, and put him back on his bed. She put a hand on his forehead, and said, "You've got a pretty high fever; you should go back to sleep. Do you want me to call Pai?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said sleepily.

Ichigo pulled the covers over him, and he fell asleep as she called telepathically, _Pai!_

_When did YOU learn telepathy? _Pai asked.

_A few months ago, _Ichigo said. _Kisshu's really sick; can you come help? _

_How do you know that Kisshu's sick? _Pai asked suspiciously.

_I'm standing in his room, _Ichigo said dryly. _Can you also bring a mop in here? He threw up on the floor._

Pai sighed. _I'm coming, _he said.

Ichigo sighed and went to empty the bucket. As she was flushing the toilet, she heard teleportation, and went back out to the bedroom. Pai was standing next to the bed, one hand on Kisshu's chest, and he looked worried. He heard her footsteps, and said, "Kisshu's not doing well; he's got some kind of Cyniclon disease. I won't be able to fully heal him, so he needs someone to take care of him. Are you willing to do that while I help the others form a truce?"

"Of course," Ichigo said.

"Okay, just stay quiet," Pai said. Ichigo nodded, and Pai's hand began to glow. He put his other hand on Kisshu's stomach, and that one started to glow as well. About twenty minutes passed, and finally Pai took his hands away and said, "That will take care of the stomach problems and his fever, but you should know his fever might come back, and he's not going to be in any condition to get up for a few days. Try to keep him from pushing himself."

"Should I be making food for him?" Ichigo asked.

"He really shouldn't eat till late tomorrow," Pai said. "And let me know when he wakes up. You can sleep with him now that he's not contagious, just be gentle."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

"It's almost midnight, so you might want to go to bed," Pai said. "I'll be by tomorrow morning."

"K, thanks," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo took off her shoes, and climbed in with Kisshu, who to her surprise snuggled up to her in his sleep. She laid back, and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to find Kisshu still sleeping. She also noticed his arms were around her waist, and she decided not to get up. Instead she started stroking his hair gently, smiling as he sighed happily and leaned into her hand.

A while later, Pai teleported in, and asked softly, "He's still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I decided since he has his arms around my waist, I'd just stay put and play with his hair. It's really soft."

"He likes people playing with his hair," Pai said. He came over and tapped Kisshu's forehead, and Kisshu started to stir.

Finally he opened his eyes, and looked startled. "Koneko-chan, you slept with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Ichigo said. "Though you seem to like cuddling."

"Found yourself a new stuffed animal, huh Kisshu?" Pai asked.

Kisshu turned red as Ichigo asked, "What does that mean?"

"You're Kisshu's new stuffed animal," Pai said. "He can't sleep without something to cuddle for some reason."

"That's so CUTE!" Ichigo said happily. "I like sleeping with stuffed animals too."

"So does Pai," Kisshu said. "Go left down the hall outside my room, and Pai's room is four doors down on the right. I can guarantee you'll get a good laugh." He let go of her, and Ichigo got up, then curiously went down the hall as Pai shouted, "GET BACK HERE!"

Ichigo ignored him, and found the door Kisshu had been talking about, then went in- and burst out laughing. One entire wall was pictures of Lettuce, and the other three were entirely covered with shelves of color-coded stuffed animals and plushies.

_**Back with Kisshu and Pai: **_Pai was yelling at Kisshu when they both heard Ichigo laughing. "Wow, we can hear her in here," Kisshu said.

A few minutes later, Ichigo ran back in, and grabbed her cell phone off Kisshu's desk. As she started dialing, Pai asked, "What are you doing?"

Ichigo ignored him as she hit Send, and Pai and Kisshu watched, puzzled, as she waited. Finally she got a response, and said, "Hi Lettuce, it's Ichigo."

Pai's expression turned to one of pure horror as Ichigo said, "I found out something interesting today. You know the news reports about that toy store thief, who only steals stuffed animals and plushies? Well, it happens to be your boyfriend. Kisshu told me to look in Pai's room, and one wall was floor to ceiling pictures of you, and the other three were shelves of color-coded plushies and stuffed animals. It was priceless!"

Kisshu and Pai heard Lettuce laughing as Ichigo started giggling again. "I have to go, but see if Pudding and Taruto know," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she smirked at Pai. Kisshu was laughing his head off at the expression on Pai's face as Ichigo said, "That went well, didn't it, Pai?"

"YOU'RE BOTH DOOMED!" Pai screamed. Black smoke started coming out of his ears, and Kisshu abruptly stopped laughing. "Ichigo, get under the bed," he said.

"Why-" Ichigo started, but Kisshu just shouted, "DO IT!"

Ichigo dived under Kisshu's bed, just as she heard Pai shout, "FUU RAI SEN!"

Suddenly she heard a cracking sound, and looked out as Pai went dead silent. What looked like a framed picture on the wall was burning, and then Kisshu said coldly, "Pai. You're going to pay for that."

Ichigo got out from under the bed and ran over to the picture. The flames hadn't reached the actual photo, and Ichigo took the frame off the wall, ignoring the pain as the flames scorched her hand. She got the photo out of the frame unharmed, but the frame was still burning in one spot. Instead of disturbing Pai and Kisshu, she wrapped her hand around the spot that was burning, and smothered the flame. Looking around, she saw that there was no more fire, and sighed. Now that the immediate danger was gone, however, Ichigo realized she was getting dizzy, and soon after, she blacked out.

Kisshu was about to get his swords out, having managed to get up, when he heard Ichigo fall. He ran over, but just as he reached her, his legs gave out. He fell to his knees next to Ichigo, and saw that the photo of his parents was in her hand, unharmed. He looked at her free hand, and was horrified; the palm was burnt black. "Pai, Ichigo needs help!" he said urgently.

Pai came over and looked at her hand, the put his palm over hers. His hand began to glow, and it was fifteen minutes before he took his hand away. The burn had been healed, and Pai said softly, "She needs to sleep off the healing. I think she put out that fire with her hand." He picked Ichigo up gently, and the photo fluttered out of her hand. Kisshu picked it up, and was about to try standing when Pai said, "You're not strong enough to stand yet; let me put Ichigo to bed, and then I'll come help you."

Kisshu sighed, and watched as Pai tucked Ichigo into his bed. Then Pai came back, and pulled Kisshu to his feet, then helped him walk back to the bed. Kisshu put the picture on his night table, and slid under the covers with Ichigo. He was getting tired as he felt Pai put a hand on his forehead. "Kisshu, your fever's back, just relax," Pai said. Kisshu felt Pai's hand on his chest, and fell asleep soon after.

He didn't wake up till the next morning, and when he did, he noticed Ichigo playing with his hair again. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked. "Pai came in this morning and said you were almost back to full strength, but to take it easy till tomorrow."

"How's the truce idea coming?" Kisshu asked.

"They're finalizing it today," Ichigo said. "Pai will be taking the Mew Aqua and healing your planet as soon as you're well enough to teleport. He says he's going back alone, because you'd be in more danger than him if the others get angry, and Taruto wants to stay with Pudding."

Kisshu sighed, and asked, "Do I get to stay with you?"

"You can come live with me," Ichigo said, and smiled when Kisshu's face lit up.

"That's a dream come true," Kisshu said happily. "Does that mean you can play with my hair more often?"

Ichigo giggled, and Kisshu blushed. "You're so CUTE, Kish," she said. "Of course I can play with your hair more often if you want me to."

Kisshu's face lit up again, and Ichigo giggled.

**If you read this far, I hope you liked it. Please review, but don't flame if you don't like it.**


End file.
